


Paragon Tales

by Blucheezecake



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Random Stories, Roleplay, School, Short Stories, dont mind me writing random stuff, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucheezecake/pseuds/Blucheezecake
Summary: uhm this is just a series for short stories I write for my own characters originating from a discord server I'm in so don't mind me
Relationships: Brother - Relationship, Lover - Relationship, Single - Relationship, siblings - Relationship, sister - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day, and Seo Eunhye was busy running the cafe. It was located across her simple home, and she made the place look warm and peaceful. Many local customers go by to chat, to date, or to buy drinks as they go on their way to work. They would also greet Eunhye's 9-year-old twin children, Haneul and Jinsung, who stayed around her cafe since her husband would be out for work. Snow was falling and Haneul was the first one to notice. She was so amazed that she called Jinsung and they both glued their eyes on the scene outside. Eunhye couldn't help but smile as she looked at her children. "Both of you could play outside. Just don't go too far, okay?" She said to them. Jinsung looked at her in a surprised face. "Really?" He asked. "Really." his mother replied. Haneul smiled happily and dressed up before going out to the cold environment with her brother. The two played in the snow along with their other friends. Everyone was happily throwing snowballs at each other while Jinsung was lying on the ground, looking at the snowy sky. "So you mean you're not quirkless at all?" He heard one kid say. "Not at all! I thought it was magic!" Haneul replied. "I wish I could show you all, but I did not bring any paper and pen." Laughter followed. "But that's amazing! Well, does that mean Jinsung has a Quirk as well? Is it the same Quirk?" One of then asked. "I don't know, to be honest." She told them. He sighed and sat up as he looked at them playing. He saw Haneul's quirk himself. He was jealous. Very jealous. He remembered frantically writing on a piece of paper, but nothing happened. He knew he was the one Quirkless, and Haneul left him behind by finding that talent.

Dinner time came around as Eunhye served food to her children. It was at the same time her husband came home. "Good evening children! Good morning Eunhye!" He greeted cheerfully. Haneul ran and hugged him while Eunhye planted a kiss on his cheek as a greeting. Jinsung sighed as he just stared at his food. "How are you? Did you make something out of your Quirk again?" He asked, looking at his son reluctantly. "No, but everyone was happy when they knew!" She replied, smiling brightly. "Come now, Haneul, Junseo. Let's eat." She invited. Everyone was eating happily while Jinsung ate a little at the time, obviously spaced out. "Is something wrong, Jinsung?" Eunhye asked. He shook his head as he continued eating. Haneul finished first and smiled before she went ahead and brushed her teeth. After a while It was bedtime, but Jinsung was staying up in the hopes of discovering his Quirk. It was silent. Then suddenly a knock sounded on his door. He opened it slightly to see Haneul peeping throught the door. "Jinsung, can I stay here with you?" She asked with a slight smile. "It's scary being alone on my room, hehe." He sighed and opened the door letting Skye walk in. "You always say that." He replied. He noticed pieces of paper and two pens in her hands. "What's that for?" He asked. She smiled in response. "Well, I noticed you feel down today. Maybe we could play together!"

The two played some jackstones and drew things for about half an hour, then Jinsung looked at his hands. "Why do you have a Quirk but I don't have one?" He asked and sighed. "It's unfair!" Haneul looked at him and smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure you have. Mommy and Daddy thought we don't have powers when we were younger, but I'm pretty sure they would be happy if you have one too." She told him. "But I tried writing on paper, nothing happened." "Oh.." "I'm Quirkless, Haneul, Quirkless!" "No you're not! Maybe you have a slightly different one. Hm... Maybe try writing on skin?" He looked at her for a while as if she was joking. "No, seriously! Here, lemme try it for you." She said. It was something she would regret for a while. She wrote the word "pencil" on his finger, and then suddenly his finger started transforming. Pain shot through Jinsung, as part of his body is forced to change. He shouted in agony as Haneul panicked and asked him so many times if he was okay. Finally, as his finger changed to what it is, he started crying. Their parents heard it and rushed in, tending on Jinsung and sending Haneul back to her room for the night.

A few years later, Haneul and Jinsung started training hard. They were about to move to America to study and become heroes. Jinsung trained to the point where his tranformations would never be agonizing, and Haneul tried her best to learn new skills every day. Haneul and Jinsung also started helping out their mother by working part time at the cafe. One day, as they were recieving orders and making them, Haneul thought of something. "Jinsung, I don't think a lot of people would understand out names easily." She said. Jinsung looked at her. "What are you saying?" He said simply. "I'm saying we should makes English names so that they would easily remember us." She said. He sighed. "Jinsung is fine." "But they won't have a mn easy time remembering that." "Fine, what would be our names then?" "Hmm... Since my name means "sky", maybe I will go by Skye. Skye Seo. And, well, since you are Jinsung, Jacob would fit you well." Jinsung thought. It was a horrible name to him, but he doesn't have much choice. "Alright." He said simply. After the final order was served, They started cleaning up and storing stuff. They stayed inside to study or maybe make some drinks for themselves. "Hey, Jinsung." Haneul started. "What?" He asked. "What do you think of me?" "What do you mean?" "Like, Am I a sibling to you or as a friend?" Jinsung thought it through. He was around with her since the day he was born. He was there when they both laughed. He was there for her all the time. She was there for him all the time as well. "Maybe both." "Why?" "Well, You're my sister, yes. But You're really closest to me as a friend. Do you think the same?"

"Well, You're my sister, yes. But You're really closest to me as a friend. Do you think the same?" Haneul smiled brightly. "Of course. You're my brother and my best friend. So, well, maybe we should keep in touch as much as possible when we enter America." Jinsung smiled, as he rarely does, and hugged her hor a long while. She hugged back, saying, "I'm sorry for hurting you back then." And Jinsung looked at her and shook his head. "No, don't be. It was because of you that I discovered my Quirk." She smiled brightly as they continued studying, preparing for what would be ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her second week of being a first year in Paragon. Elia woke up in her room shared with her twin sister Eir, and she went to classes 10 minutes early. She saw a boy with large horns and black hair before sitting next to him. 

"Hey, why do you look so scared?" The black haired girl asked the boy, leaning towards his direction to get a good look of him "You haven't introduced to me anyway!". He looked at her with an anxious look on his face. "A-ah, I'm Willow. Willow Pax. And, um, don't worry about me! It's nothing big of a problem, anyway!" He replied with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. The girl pouted. "You lack conviction to me. But nice to meet you, I am Elia Levina. Just call me Elia." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you. It's really nothing, don't worry about me." He said, still keeping his smile. She sighed and nodded. "Well, okay. I'm not forcing you to speak up anyway." She said.

She then noticed his horns. "Ooo, Those horns thing look amazing! Can I touch it?" She asked, reaching her hand out to try and touch his horns. He flicked the hand away, showing his panic when someone tries to touch his horns. "No! I mean, n-no. Please don't..." He mumbled. She looked at him in surprise and nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She said and chuckled. She then turned away to leave him alone for a while as class would start.

At break time, Elia stayed in her seat to study instead of eating for now since she needed to train herself mentally. It was strange for her to see that Willow would also stay looking at her momentarily before he went to do his own thing. She sighed before she stood up to get something from her dorm. Everyone was cheerful, conversing with other students or training outside the field or gym.

Elia came back and heard arguments. "Come on now! You're not a true hero if you're not letting us do what we want!" A voice of a boy said. "No! Please don't! I don't want to!" A panicking voice replied, which she assumed was Willow. She didn't take another thought before walking in to see that Willow was struggling getting his horns our from their classmate. Eir was there, watching the scene unfold. Elia sighed at her sister's actions, but as she was about to butt in, a boy with blue hair walked up. 

"He said no already, so stop trying to hold his horns like that." He said. The bully stopped to look at the boy. "But doesn't a hero accept anything? He's being a coward." The bully replies. Blue stopped talking and looked around, trying to know what he should say. It was the best time for Elia to come in. "But they're still human. Sometimes they need to learn to say no and control themselves. And this is a Hero school anyway. If you're going to treat someone like this, then it's better if you just quit or become a villain instead." She supported. The bully looked at them and hissed, before his messy thoughts told him to punch Blue. He gasped and closed his eyes before Eir stepped in and caught the fist, squeezing it hard without effort. "You're not fit to be one if you treat someone like that, have a thought system all over the place, and if you're not trained properly." She explained with a glare in her eyes. "Hey you, Blue boy." She said, making Blue snap out. "Y-Yeah?!" He asked. "Come with me. We're telling this to the headmaster." She said, dragging the wincing bully out. Blue nodded and frantically followed Eir. 

Elia sighed and sat next to Willow. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice. Willow seemed to be catching his breath before tears start streaming down his face. "H-Hey, it's okay now. Don't worry." She said. "I-I'm sorry to make you worry." He said. "I think my horns are bothersome.." She looked at him and shook her head before patting him in the back. "No! No, your horns look nice! And I think you're nice and great when you become a hero!" She said with a genuine smile. "R-really?" He asked, sniffing midway. "Of course! Yeah! Now uh, just take time to calm down before the next class comes." She said to him. He smiled and said "Thank you, Elia." Before he took his time to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 fourth years finally graduated Paragon, and all of them had to move out and start a new chapter of their lives. Elia and Eir packed their bags, and both of them not ready to.let go of their friends. Elia was the worse one, and thinking that Willow will be so far away from her from now on started to sting her. She had a special place for him in her heart, and being away from him would mean she would lose part of his heart. In fact, something started to bloom inside her, and she hated that feeling as she hurt her even more. "Did you get everything, Elia? We will be leaving soon." Eir said to her. Elia zoned out for a moment before snapping back at her words. "Oh, y-yeah. Let me talk to Willow first." She said, zipping her bag shut and going outside to visit Willow.

The room Willow was staying in only contained him now since the 5th classmate has already left. She Sighed and built herself the courage to speak, before calling out "Willow?"

Willow did come out, looking at her eyes with a sad smile. "Hey there. What's wrong?" He asked. "Hey, um I guess this is it, huh?" She asked, keeping herself calm although her heart started to pound uncontrollably. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I'm kind of sad that I had to go back to Australia." He said to her. She looked at him. "Why not? You could live well in your home." She said to him. "It's better than staying in a foreign country." He nodded. "I know, but I'll miss you. I'll miss you all." He said with a smile. "I can't just leave all the friends I made for the past 4 years, you know what I'm saying?" He added.

"Yeah, I get it." She said. After that, the place was awkwardly silent. Just then, Willow started to speak.

"Well, can you live with me?" 

"Wait, what?" She asked him.

"Can you live with me in Australia?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he held her wrist gently. "Well, we could live together and do all the things we dreamed of. We can make our own agency and be the best heroes together!" Elia was surprised by all this that she didn't know she was blushing. "Y-Yeah! That's a nice thought. L-let me think of it!" She said to him. "Well, um... It's just that it's been a while since I tried hiding this. I wanted to give this to you on the last day of our school days." He said to her, getting inside to fetch something.

She waited patiently, until he came back out, opening his hand to reveal a sapphire pendant necklace. Elia could believe for a moment before she took it gently from his hand. "Wait, are you serious about this? This thing is usually expensive! W-where..." She said, marvelling at the beautiful piece of work. 

"I-I saved up just for that! I-I wanted to give you that because, well..." He replied, fidgeting his hands as soon as she took it. "I... I like you. I mean, I know I shouldn't have done all that and save up on something else but... I think you're very pretty inside and out, so I hope it's worth it." He said, "I-I mean, I don't expect you to say it back to me, but I hope it's at least some memorable thing-"

"Willow..." She said, starting to tear up with a smile. It was the first time Willow would see her cry. "Willow. Come on now. How can I say no to someone I cherish a lot? I didn't even know you could do this just for me. I... I love you, you know. It would hurt me a lot if you leave me and never come back." She said, blushing as she continued to tear up. "Just, thank you." 

He looked at her and smiled, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry now. We can go together and live our lives." He said to her. She nodded and sniffed. "Y-Yeah. Together." She replied. He nodded and looked at her black eyes until he pecked her lips at first. Elia was surprised but she planted her lips on his after, giving him a 10 second kiss. She broke the kiss and both smiled uncontrollably. 

"I'll go with you. I'll live the rest of my life with you. Just give me a while to prepare and I'll let you know." She said with a chuckle. He nodded and smiled. She was happy his smile genuinely reaches his eyes. "I understand. It's time for me to go now, but we'll see each other again." He said before pecking her forehead and waving at her before he went inside, making final checks before saying goodbye to his room. Elia went ahead to meet Eir again, wearing her new pendant and filling her mind with things that would work for the future.


End file.
